


Twelve Days

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: On the twelfth day from Christmas, Viggo gave to Sean...
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen





	Twelve Days

**Author's Note:**

> For #1 on [](https://moldava.livejournal.com/profile)[moldava](https://moldava.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Prompts Table... late, as usual, but I hope people enjoy it anyway! This is a bit of a different 12 Days... *grin*

The first package arrived on the 13th of December while Sean was out in the garden, checking his herbs before the winter freeze really set in. The oregano was, amazingly, still going... at this rate, everything he cooked would have to have oregano in it. He came back in the house around the front, and found the package on his front porch.

It was a small envelope, postmarked Los Angeles. Because of the DHL slip, he couldn't see enough of the handwriting to tell who it was from, but he had his suspicions. After washing his hands and changing out of his gardening clothes, he slit the package open with a knife. A small wrapped package and card slid out; the card had "Sean--open this first" written on it in Viggo's scrawl.

The card was a simple woodcut of a drummer; when Sean opened it, the message inside read, "On the twelfth day from Christmas, your true love gives to you twelve drummers drumming. Enjoy it, and think of me... Love, Viggo." Cryptic, as ever... and so Sean unwrapped the package.

And stared, for a minute, then burst into laughter. Twelve drummers drumming indeed... Viggo had given him a Taiko drumming DVD, with one of the best Taiko dojos in the country. He shook his head, then put it on... and enjoyed his twelfth night from Christmas.

**********

The second package came in the late afternoon of the next day, and Sean had to chat with his postman a bit this time... the weather, Christmas plans, his garden, all the usual pleasantries. After extricating himself from all that, though, he was more eager than ever to see Viggo's gift.

"On the eleventh day from Christmas... pipers, Sean, and yes, you know what that means." read the card, with a simple stylized V as a signature. Sean flinched, and steeled himself to open the package... and yes, as he'd feared, it was a CD of the Royal Scottish Pipe Band. He didn't know whether to giggle or groan... so he did both, and then put the CD on.

It wasn't half bad, really--on very very low volume.

**********

There wasn't a package the next day, and Sean found himself worrying and fretting. He talked himself into going out for a bit and doing some necessary shopping, which kept his mind off the package (or lack thereof) rather handily, since the London traffic required all of his mind and dexterity to get through... and it was still ten days until Christmas. He hated to think what it would be like in a week!

No package had arrived when he got home, but there was a message on his answering machine. "Hi, Sean, sorry about the package--things have been a little crazy here with Henry getting stuck in airports trying to get home from college. You'll get one tomorrow, I promise... I'm sorry you weren't home, but I love you. You know, I saw leaves the other day that were the green of your eyes... really difficult color to get in paint, I'll have to try harder. Bye Sean!"

Sean laughed... leave it to Viggo to ramble on even when he's in a hurry. Mollified by the call, he nevertheless wondered what would come next.

**********

Sean slammed the car door and stomped up the walk--that was possibly the most frustrating and infuriating meeting he'd had with his agent in a long time, and it wasn't honestly her fault... but voiceovers for video games, for heaven's sake? No way in hell he'd do those!

The package caught his eye as he reached for the door... it was tucked between the edge of the door and the handle. It was about the size of the one he'd received the first day, and it too was postmarked from LA.

Anxious, he tore it open right there on the porch, and, showing what a quick study he was, opened the card first.

"Good boy, you're learning--you opened this first, didn't you? This will actually be for yesterday and today--ten lords leaping and nine ladies dancing. Don't worry, I promise you'll enjoy it. Love and apologies, Viggo."

The gift was a DVD of some ballet called The Car Man by Matthew Bourne. Sean knew the name, and had heard about the ballet, but not being a ballet type, hadn't really paid attention. _I suppose I should give it a chance... Vig thinks I'll like it..._ So he grabbed a sausage roll and salad, and slipped the DVD on.

He was intrigued from the first appearance of the Car Man... and by the scene in the car, with the brother, he was hooked. Viggo knew him well... and his dreams that night were bound to be interesting.

***********

For what felt like the first time in days, he'd had a relatively calm day, which he spent working his way through his stack of "to be read" books that had, unfortunately, been only increasing lately. At the doorbell, he stuck a bookmark into the rather fascinating biography of Shakespeare a friend had recommended, and went to answer it.

Today's package was definitely odd-shaped, and had to be signed for. It had also been refrigerated in transit... what in the world? Thankfully, the delivery man was in a hurry, so didn't have time to say more than a few words.

The card had a cheery, red-cheeked girl holding a brimming milk pail on the front. "Eight maids a-milking--probably about right to make this stuff, I expect. You're lucky--my first instinct was an infamous porn film.. but I figured you'd enjoy this one better. Leave some for me, please. V"

Sean carefully opened the gift, unsure after that card, of what he'd find. One pint of Devon double cream, one pint of clotted cream. Oh yes... he could think of all _sorts_ of ways to use that... and if he kept it in the fridge, it might keep for a bit yet. He'd definitely leave some for Viggo... his chest, his navel, his... Sean grinned, and let his mind wander to some _very_ nice places, all covered with cream. Sugarplums had nothing on this, that was for certain!

**********

The next day's package arrived later than usual, and looked a little battered... but it didn't look broken, whatever it was. Sean noted that the postmark had changed--this one was mailed from Idaho. _Vig must be traveling to visit family for Christmas... his horses would never forgive him if he spent Christmas without them._ He snickered at the thought. Viggo and his horses had given rise to much silly speculation among his friends, not the least of which was labeling him a "horsemasexual."

As usual, Sean opened the card first. "Seven swans, but they're not exactly swimming. I think you'll enjoy it more this way, though. Oh, and TJ and Uraeus say hello. Love, V"

A long flat package opened to reveal another DVD--Matthew Bourne's mostly-male production of _Swan Lake_ , which, if he remembered, his girls had been all atwitter about a year or so ago. _Ballet again, Vig. Something you're trying to tell me?_

He grabbed a Northern ale out of the fridge, popped the DVD in, and settled in for the night. Which was interrupted only once, for a breather after the Dark Swan and the Prince's dance. Right then, he really wished Viggo had been there... but his hand would suffice.

**********

Another cold-pack-insulated package, delivered by the same guy as day before yesterday. This time he had a little more time to chat, and regaled Sean with some of the weirder things he'd been delivering... gallon jugs of lube, four live pigs, and a few others that Sean was sure he'd made up, but made him snicker anyway.

The card first, as usual. "Six days to Christmas, Sean... and how did last night's present go? I hope you missed me at least once while you were watching it... _*wink*_ I thought to get you a copy of Grimm's fairy tales, which is full of geese laying eggs, golden and otherwise, but these cried out your name. So here you go... the results of six geese a-laying. Enjoy them slowly... and maybe leave one or two for my nefarious purposes. Vig."

The box was full of gold-foil-wrapped dark chocolate eggs, which, when Sean bit into one, proved to be filled with liqueur-laced dark chocolate ganache. Chocolate bliss... and it was going to be difficult to not eat all of them... but he was curious about Viggo's "nefarious purposes" now, so he supposed he had better leave some.

But only a few.

**********

Somehow the holidays seemed to be speeding up... here it was the 20th of December, and he hadn't finished his Christmas cards, or his Christmas shopping. Thankfully, he didn't have to go out to do either of those, which given the weather, wet and rainy and generally unpleasant, was a blessing.

That day's package came in late morning, and was a medium-sized box... which rattled when Sean shook it (a habit from childhood birthdays and Christmases he only indulged in when alone). Now he was *really* curious. But, the card first.

"Happy fifth day, Sean. This is a little unusual, so each bit will have its own short card. Five golden rings... _*grin*_ Love you. Viggo."

With the card, five small boxes slid out, each with a card attached on top which was numbered. Picking up the one labeled "First," Sean opened the card. "I know you've missed this, and so have I--and so have, I suspect, most of the female population of London. V." In the small box was an intricately worked gold hoop earring, just large enough to show off the pattern of twisted gold, but not so large that Sean would feel odd wearing it. He reminded himself to go get his ear re-pierced... it had been long enough since he'd worn an earring regularly that he'd need it, and he wanted to wear this!

The box marked "Second" was next. "A little something more private... I know you've worn one before. V." Sean opened the box and caught his breath... a slightly larger ring, with the same workmanship as the earring, but with a bar clasp. Viggo, the nutter, had bought him a nipple ring. He _had_ worn one before, that was true, but it was years ago, in his punker days at RADA. He shivered, remembering how good one felt--but only after it was healed. _Something else to add to the piercing list, I s'pose. Damn it, Viggo, do you _like_ me full of holes?_

"Third" said this: "To complete the set, something I hope you'll wear only for me." Gingerly, given the previous two, Sean opened the box, to reveal a third, larger ring with the same patterns as the earring and nipple ring. He puzzled for a moment, then realized what it was and blushed beet red. Viggo had gotten someone to make him a _cock ring_. Damn well better believe he'd only wear it for Viggo, and then only with some _serious_ coaxing.

"Fourth" was slightly smaller, so Sean figured it couldn't be that bad. "I figured you didn't have one of these yet," the card read. Sean opened the box, inured to anything... and burst out laughing at the One Ring replica therein, which, he discovered when he tried it on, was sized precisely for his finger. "Vig, you complete and utter nutcase... god, I love you."

"Fifth" said simply "Nothing matters but this--wear it for me?" Something about the message made Sean open it slowly. Inside lay a simple gold band, with the same twisted wire-work patterning on the earring. As he picked it up, he noticed an inscription. "Mellon, i mellyrn, forever. Love, Viggo." Friends and lovers, forever. Without a pause, Sean slid it onto the ring finger of his left hand, where it settled as if it had been there forever.

Then he went to call Viggo in Idaho. There were promises he needed to make.

**********

The next day was a flurry of finishing and mailing presents and cards, and Sean was lucky enough to not have to wait forever for anything. He arrive home slightly breathless, but feeling like he'd accomplished something.

Just as he walked in the front door, the phone rang. He caught it on the second ring. "Hullo?"

"Oh, good, I caught you. It's Viggo. Listen, I don't have much time--my flight for New York leaves in a few minutes--but I wanted to tell you that you won't get a package today."

"I won't?" _Oh, terrific, Bean, now you sound like a rejected teenager._

Viggo laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't forget. Your gift today I couldn't really package. Four calling birds, remember? You'll understand in about half an hour, I promise." A pause and a crackle of PA systems in the background. "Whoops, that's my flight, gotta go. Love you, Sean."

Sean had just enough time to murmur, "Love you too" before the connection broke. Now he was curious. Four calling birds? What had Viggo come up with now?

Four hours later, having talked at length to his three girls, and his mum, he knew. Viggo, the love, had given them calling cards so that they could talk to him as long as they liked. He toasted his absent lover with a beer, and basked in the feeling of being loved.

*********

Another refrigerated package for the third day... not French hens, surely? Although with what else he'd gotten, he wouldn't have put it past Viggo. He must have arrived safely, since the postmark on these was New York.

The card first, as always. "Three days, Sean. I couldn't find any French hens, I'm afraid, so Cornish will have to do. That should be just enough for Christmas dinner, don't you think? Love much, V."

And indeed, nestled among dry ice and cold packs were three large Cornish hens. Now all Sean had to do was come up with how to cook them. _Now where did I put that recipe of Mum's for cranberry-stuffed hens?_ Christmas dinner was going to be good this year--hopefully he'd have someone to help him eat all the hens!

**********

He woke up the next morning thinking about turtledoves. Gardens he knew about, but birds? Not a clue--what in the world was a turtledove?

He thought he had a bird-book here somewhere... aha, there it was.

_Oriental Turtle-Dove: Asian species; large and stocky; scaly pattern above due to buffy, gray, or reddish fringes on black feathers; black-and-white streaked patch on neck._ *

Which told him exactly nothing, but he wasn't really expecting anything. After all, Viggo might be crazy, but he wasn't going to give him _birds_ for Christmas, was he?

The idea kept him on tenterhooks all day... until the package arrived. This time the handwriting was slightly different, and it was postmarked from Canterbury. _That's odd...what the hell is Viggo doing in Canterbury?_

The box was relatively large, and didn't rattle or shift when he shook it. The card, then.

"Sean--this is the next-to-last one, and it's not completely from me. Our favorite Elf had a hand in it, so this gift is from him mostly. He just let me do some of the decorating. _*grin*_ Two turtledoves, as stipulated. Happy second day from Christmas from Viggo and the Elf."

Sean slit the packing tape on the box to reveal two smaller lumps wrapped securely in bubble-wrap and more packing tape. Painstakingly, he eased the packing tape off until he could unwrap the bubble wrap--and stared in utter bemusement at what he found.

It was a small clay creature, about the size of his hand, with the body of a turtle and the head of a bird. As if that wasn't odd enough, it was painted truly bizarre colors, stripes and whorls of purple, green, gold, and blue. Very Viggo in color, and Orli in creation. He didn't know quite what he'd do with them, but he loved them.

Maybe they'd go on a bookcase somewhere...or perhaps he'd use them to hold one of Viggo's photography books open. Come to think of it, that sounded like a good idea. That way, he'd always remember who made them. Not, he thought wryly, that he was likely to forget anytime soon.

**********

Christmas Eve, and Sean was kept busy with social engagements for most of the day--a gift party here, a fireside drink there... it all added up to being tired and a little frazzled when he got home.

But there was that last package to look forward to--he wondered exactly how Viggo would interpret the "partridge in a pear tree" bit. Something odd, he was certain.

There was a car on the curb next to his house, but he paid no mind to it, since so many of his neighbors were having family and friends over. When he opened the front door, the first thing he saw was the little potted tree, with a small pear (wooden, he discovered) tied to a branch. And a card. "Sean--happy Christmas Eve. Here's your pear tree, though I couldn't find a partridge. What I did find is in your spare room. Love, Viggo."

Sean spared a quick thought for who would have delivered this one--Viggo must have given someone he knew in London directions and a key. The door to the spare room was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open slowly, yet again unsure of what he'd find.

When the door swung open, he saw the best present he could think of--Viggo, naked, in bed, waiting for him.

"I know I'm not a partridge, Sean, but I suspect that won't put you off too much... oof!" Sean had launched himself onto the bed, landing partially on Viggo.

"Missed you...love you...the gifts were wonderful and... oh!" Sean grinned and held up his left hand with the gold band. "No one's asked, but _I_ knew."

Viggo smiled, and twined Sean's hand with his, also sporting an elegantly worked band. "That's what it's for. Now," he said, waggling his eyebrows, "what about those _other_ rings?"

Sean grinned. "Well, I _could_ be wearing them, you never know. You'll have to check under all my clothes, obviously."

Viggo bent himself to the task eagerly, discovering that Sean was, in fact, wearing the nipple ring, but not the cock ring. "I wanted to wait for you," Sean said. "But it takes a while to heal, and I figured I'd get a head start--so if you're staying for Hogmanay...you are staying, aren't you?--then you can get first crack at it."

"Of course I'm staying... you'll have to kick me out to get me to leave."

That was the last thing spoken by either of them for some time, barring moans, whimpers, and broken utterances... but as the dusk fell, casting shadows into the room and over two sated, content men, one last whisper... "On the last day till Christmas my true love gave to me... himself. Love you Viggo."

"I love you Sean, now and always."

* Paraphrased from _National Geographic Field Guide to the Birds of North America_ , 3rd edition, 1999, p. 236.


End file.
